Confusion
by jafarjasmineforever2005
Summary: Jasmine has been married to Nasir for two years, and is about to run a kingdom, but a former love comes back to her, what does she do? Some slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. **

**Summary: Jasmine is married to Sandra's cousin, Aladdin was with Jafar, and then they broke up after Aladdin falls in love with a guy at the bar. Jafar wants to be back with Jasmine, but Jasmine is married and about to run a kingdom. Jafar/Jasmine, Jasmine/OC**

It's been two years since Jasmine and Nasir have been married, and they were about to become Sultan and Sultana of Agrabah. Jasmine heard a familier knock at the door.

"Jafar, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out with Aladdin?" asked Jasmine.

"Aladdin and I, are over. It turns out Aladdin fell in love with another guy at a bar, and he ditched me," Jafar told Jasmine.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Jasmine said giving him a sympathetic hug.

Jafar pulled Jasmine in and kissed her. Jasmine kissed him back passionately. They kissed for about fifteen seconds, then Jasmine pulled away.

"This can't happen again, Jafar. I'm married and about to run a kingdom, I am done fooling around," Jasmine said firmly.

"But do you even love the guy? I mean you got married like two days after you met. I want to let you know that I have always loved you. Even when I was with Aladdin, there has always been a connection between us. Do you remember all the great times we've had together? I miss those times, and I miss you. I still love you," Jafar confessed.

"That doesn't matter, I am done with fooling around with guys. I have responsibility, I'm a grown up now. No more childish games. I was in love with you at one time, but that was then. It's time that I grow up and take responsibility. You broke my heart, and now you think you can come back whenever you want to. It's like you can't decide if you're gay or straight. Like first you tell me I'm a "good friend" then you say that I'm your one and only, the one you want to be with for eternity. Just because you're relationship with Aladdin didn't work out, doesn't mean you can use me as a consellation prize," Jasmine said firmly.

Jafar leaned over again kissing Jasmine. This time Jasmine did not break the kiss, but she intensified it. Her tongue slid slowly into Jafar's mouth. Before long, the two of them were making out intensely.

Jasmine finally broke the kiss and looked into Jafar's eyes.

"You should leave, my husband should be home soon, and if he sees this I will be in big trouble," Jasmine told him.

"Okay I'll go, but please think about it," Jafar said finally.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay that was the happiest I've been in a while. I wish we could do that again. Unfortunately I don't think we'll ever see each other again. I have responsibilities, and I can't be fooling around. I know I say this all the time, but it's true. If my husband knew, I would be dead meat. I guess when he comes home I'll tell him I had an encounter with an old flame, and we just talked and reminisced. There's no law against that. I hate lying though, well the truth will come out eventually," Jasmine thought about her encounter with Jafar.

Jasmine heard another knock at the door.

"Jafar, what do you want? I told you it would be best to stay away from me, I have responsibilities. I told you, I will always care about you, but it's not the time for this," Jasmine said firmly.

"No, Jasmine I'm not trying to get you back anymore. I wanted to say I was sorry, for coming onto you like that. You're right, you are responsible for this kingdom, and you can't be fooling around with me. Those days are over. I was hoping we could still be friends, but I guess not. Running a kingdom and stuff, you don't have time for "friends". I will leave now. Best of luck to you, and I will never forget the way you changed me," Jafar turned away.

"Wait, please come in and stay for a while. My husband is going to be away for some time, he's going to visit his family. I'm kind of lonely, if you would like to stay for a while that would be great. I'm sorry for the way I acted toward you. Sure, we can still be friends; I will make time for them no matter how much it takes. Please come in," Jasmine invited Jafar in.

"Lead the way," Jafar smiled.

Jasmine lead him to the living room, and told him to have a seat.

"So tell me about this guy you married. What's he like?" asked Jafar.

"Nasir, he's smart, funny, kind of cute, knows everything about how to run a kingdom, and he's Sandra's cousin" Jasmine began.

"What do you think of him?" asked Jafar.

"I like him," Jasmine said.

Jafar noticed Jasmine didn't say anything about loving him.

"Now tell me what really happened between you and Aladdin?" asked Jasmine.

"Well, it's kind of complicated, he left me because he didn't think he was worthy of me. Said he still loved me and stuff. Then he said how he thought it wouldn't work out, because of homosexuality in Agrabah not being accepted," Jafar explained.

"So you were lying about the other guy?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes I was, and I'm sorry. There is no other guy. If you don't want to be friends anymore, I understand," Jafar told her.

"No, it's okay. Don't worry about it," Jasmine smiled.

Once again, Jafar couldn't resist her beautiful smile. He leaned over and kissed her.

Jasmine kissed him back, once again with equal passion. Jasmine pushed him back on the couch.

They kissed for about two hours, and then they finally realized what happened.

"I'm sorry Jasmine, I should leave now," Jafar said turning away.

"No, please stay with me, don't leave. I want you here for the night," Jasmine pleaded.

"As you wish, my Princess," Jafar replied.

Jasmine lead him up the bedroom.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Jafar.

"Yes," Jasmine said softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Jasmine woke up next to Jafar.

"I can't do this," Jasmine realized what she had done.

"Why? I thought this was what you wanted," Jafar told her.

"I have responsibilites, I have a kingdom to run, and I have a husband who loves me and is sure he wants to be with me," Jasmine replied.

"But what about us?" asked Jafar.

"There was never an "us". We were never really an item. We were friends with benefits. I have always cared about you, but we were never really together. I wanted you, and yet I wanted Aladdin at the same time. Maybe we would have had a chance, if you hadn't run off with Aladdin after he dumped me, for YOU! What happened to the new you, that changed for me? If you really love me you'll let me go. I still remember when you set off the explosion, and made me lose all my memory," Jasmine remembered.

"I thought you forgave me for that," Jafar replied.

"I did, because I despite what you've done to me. You were still my friend. That's what friends do, they forgive each other!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Okay okay, Jasmine I'm sorry. I should've never tried to come back to you. You're right, we were never an item, but I did love you, you have taught me so much, and you changed the way I look at the world. I shall never forget what we did have. Good luck with your marriage, and ruling Agrabah," Jafar said turning away.

"Jafar wait!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"I will NEVER forget you. Sure we were never married, but we did have something special. One thing I will say, Aladdin loves you. I know he does, if he didn't why would he have saved you from a mob of angry men, and risked being an outsider. Perhaps he made a mistake of leaving you, and deserves a second chance," Jasmine told him.

"Maybe you're right Jasmine, where did you get so smart?" asked Jafar.

"I just know these things," Jasmine laughed.

Meanwhile, as Jafar was leaving he saw Aladdin.

Aladdin ran up to him and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry. I should never have left you. I didn't only leave you, but I left behind a son that I cared about. I love you, and Amal. I want us to be one again. There was NEVER anybody else," Aladdin told Jafar.

"Aladdin, as much as you hurt me. I have always loved you. I was over at Jasmine's place, and you might not love me anymore if I told you this, but we slept together. Jasmine realized she could not do it, because she has moved on and has responsiblities. I couldn't do it, because I still love you. If you don't want to be with me anymore because of what happened with Jasmine, I understand," Jafar finally said.

Aladdin laughed.

"I always wanted to be with you," he replied. Aladdin leaned over and kissed Jafar.

Nasir came home.

"Hi beautiful, who are these two guys?" asked Nasir.

"My two exes, that fell for each other. They just made their way back together, after one of them showed up at my doorstep. Speaking of which, I made a terrible mistake while you were gone. I slept with Jafar. Remember when you said you loved me, and I didn't say it back. That's because I wasn't sure if I really loved you or if I just got married so people would stop pressuring me to find a husband, so I slept with an ex boyfriend to see if we could get anywhere. Yeah I admit, I did love him at one time. I probably will always care for him, but he was my past, and you are my future. I love you, Nasir," Jasmine came out.

"I love you too, my princess," Nasir said back.


End file.
